


Naïve

by danverspotsticker



Series: The Scoobs and The Weeping Willow [2]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-29
Updated: 2016-02-29
Packaged: 2018-05-23 20:54:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6129760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danverspotsticker/pseuds/danverspotsticker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anya thinks about Willow and all she is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Naïve

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This is purely my mind playing with characters that Joss Whedon created. Characters belong to Fox, The WB, Joss, all those humans and corporations.

She's not much for a supposedly all-powerful Wicca. She also destroyed your store but y'know she seems a lot smaller than the dark-haired, death welding woman who had came closer to killing everyone than anything else ever had. Her eyes don't light up with excitement at the thought of a new research topic, and she stares at Dawn like someone who lost something but doesn't remember what it was. Tara would've known what to do, but you figure no one knows more about Willow than Tara. But Tara's gone and so is Willow in the saddest sense and you hate her for destroying The Magic Box. But you also think of her as a sister and she's thankful for the time Willow had called Xander an asshat in your defence after the not-actually-happening-wedding. And you wonder if you would've called Tara an asshat for Willow. You figure you would despite the fact that Willow had hurt Tara more than Tara had even though of hurting Willow. You think tragedy was never beautiful but burned vengeance in herself in the most beautiful way. She could've been so strong and so beautiful and she could've destroyed men or women or anyone and she didn't. She could've been a wonderful vengeance demon but she wasn't. And you figure humans will always make stupid and naïve decisions, even if they have magical powers that can destroy Magic Boxes.


End file.
